


Below Deck

by Desirae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Chef Dean Winchester, Cocky Castiel (Supernatural), FicFacers, Handfasting, Humor, Insecure Dean Winchester, M/M, Pastry Chef Castiel, Profound Bond, Smut, Soulmates, Spiritual Castiel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, True Love, endverse Castiel only not sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae
Summary: Castiel Novak felt like he'd been waiting forever for Dean Winchester to enter his life, and now that he was here, Castiel had no intention of letting him go.They were soulmates, after all.Dean Winchester, perpetually unlucky in love, moved to Angel Bluff to be closer to his brother and start fresh. Could the blunt, blue-eyed stunner who claimed to be his other half, convince Dean to take a chance on forever?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 98
Kudos: 417
Collections: FicFacer$ 2020, Mixtape Book Club Podcast - Discussed Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to Ashley, my lovely ficfacers bidder. She was kind enough to give me carte blanche, which is why this 5k one-shot grew a little bigger than planned. With 2020 being the absolute worse, I decided to go full-on fluff/no angst with this one.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Thanks as always to my teapot Bek for test driving this story and the amazing [Zoelily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoelily/pseuds/Zoelily) for the beta work. Click on her name to read her fabulous Destiel and Cockles fics!!

_Your soulmate will walk into your life like they have always been there, Castiel. Like their heart is a home built just for you._ It was something Castiel Novak's mother, Anael Josephine- _Sister Jo_ \- to those in the commune he grew up in- always said. Castiel's twin brother Jimmy thought it was all crap. In fact, he'd fucked out of the community as soon as he hit eighteen, declaring the idea of soulmates ridiculous. Since they were twelve, Jimmy claimed that their mother had fooled herself into believing it as a way to deal with the untimely death of their father, Emannuel.

Castiel emphatically disagreed. 

"That's him, Charlie. He's the one I'm going to marry," Castiel Novak's whiskey-soaked voice was firm with promise as he rested against the table, chalking his cue stick. 

Castiel's best friend, Charlie Bradbury, merely rolled her eyes, before fixing them on the tall man with bowed legs who strode into Harvelle's Roadhouse. The man's name, he knew, was Dean Winchester. Castiel's new co-worker on the Trickster's Ship Wreck. 

Trickster's was a restaurant hosted on a stationary superyacht designed to look like a Pirate ship. Docked in Angel Bluff's harbor district, it was owned by Castiel's older brother, Gabriel. 

"He's hot, aesthetically speaking, but c'mon Cas. You say that all the time," she whispered as they watched Dean and Gabriel sit down at one of the scarred wooden tables. 

"When have I declared that I'm going to marry someone?" Tearing his gaze away from the stunning man, Castiel arched a pierced brow at his friend, "nine-ball, corner pocket," Castiel made the shot, easily and Charlie huffed out a breath.

"Nice one, and Okay, fine, you've never said that, _exactly_ , but dude, come on. You're not exactly the poster boy for monogamy."

It was a fair statement. Castiel enjoyed the pleasures of the flesh, the decadence of exploring a person's body, and seeing what made them tick, what made them arch, shudder, and moan in bliss. Castiel liked to have a good time, and he wasn't apologetic about it, nor did he feel any shame. He was always honest with his partners; Castiel was in it for the fun of it, until it wasn't fun anymore. Something to pass the time until Castiel met the one. Maybe that seemed callous, but Castiel prided himself on the fact that he has never lied to any of his bed partners. 

Castiel only shook his head. "No, Charlie," he said resolutely, "This is different. God, look at him." Castiel muttered as he watched Dean toss his head back, laughing at something Gabriel said, before shaking his brother's hand. 

"Yeah, dude, he's gorgeous. So was Mick. And Inias. And Balthazar-"

"No, no, no. Can't you see it?" Castiel stared, hypnotized as the light from the low-hanging lanterns hit the man's short spiky hair, teasing out red, gold, and caramel in the burnt honey strands.

"See what?" Charlie asked, bafflement in her voice.

"His soul." It was so bright. A kaleidoscope of colors. And seeing it, he felt everything snap into place, suffusing him with warmth. "He's my soulmate, Charlie."

Charlie snorted. "Yeah, okay, hippie," she said, shoving into his shoulder to show she meant no disrespect. Aside from being a Pastry Chef, Castiel also gave aura readings. Another skill gifted to him by his mother that his brother Jimmy laughed at. 

_"Cas, you're my twin, and I love you more than anyone, but sometimes I wonder how we're related?"_

It was a fair statement. Castiel would do anything for either of his brothers, but he and Jimmy were so incredibly different.

"What? Why? You don't think he swings my way? Impossible.” Castiel brushed the thought aside as he carelessly sank another ball. " He is meant to be mine, I'm sure of it." Castiel felt it in his very bones.

"He's Sam Winchester's brother." Charlie leveled him with a look. 

Sam Winchester was Gabriel's best friend and lawyer. Castiel had seen Dean's picture in Sam's wallet once, the two dimensional kodak moment having nothing on reality. It definitely hadn't captured the brightness of his soul. It was Sam who had recommended Dean to be Balthazar's replacement as head Chef at the restaurant.

"I'm well aware of who he's related to. And why are you saying it like that, anyway? _He's Sam Winchester's brother_ ," Castiel mimicked poorly, voice low and ominous. "Sam's my friend too, you know." 

Charlie's red ponytail bounced as she shook her head with a loud laugh that had the alluring new chef looking their way. Castiel didn't imagine it when Dean's gaze lingered on him. Castiel hooked his thumbs in the belt loops of his faded blue jeans, cocking a brow in challenge at the man destined to be his. 

"Duh, Sam's the sweetest, but no offense, Casanova, you have quite the rep. And from what a little owl told me-"

Tearing his gaze from Dean's, Castiel rolled his eyes, "By little owl, you mean what Becky Rosen said at your Harry Potter Marathon weekend?" Becky was the Hostess at Tricksters and was unequivocally Angel Bluff's biggest gossip.

"Shut up. Maybe. Anyway, Becky said she heard Sam tell Gabriel that his brother's been burnt pretty bad before. You're gonna have your work cut out for you. And if you fuck him over, like you did your last three conquests? It's not gonna be pretty for anyone."

"I didn't fuck anyone over, Charlie," Castiel said, annoyed. "It's not my fault if they become attached when I am nothing but honest with them," Castiel said distractedly, as he found himself caught in another stare down with Dean across the room; Castiel fiddled with his tongue ring as Dean and Gabriel rose from their table, and headed towards Castiel and Charlie, eyes locked the whole way.

"Charlie, Cassie," Gabriel said, and Castiel winced at the unwelcome nickname. Soon, he and Dean were within touching distance, and the urge to stretch out his long fingers and feather them over Dean's cheekbone was strong. "This is our new head chef, Dean Winchester. Dean, this is your sous-chef Charlie Bradbury, and our pastry chef, Castiel Novak. He's also my little brother, so let me know if he gets too diva-ish in the kitchen," Gabriel said, and Castiel smirked, eyes entirely focused on Dean. He was stunning.

Up close, Dean's eyes were a vibrant forest green with hints of gold and moss, and Castiel felt he could quite happily look into them forever. Dean's eyes searched his own, no doubt cataloging Castiel's appearance, taking in the eyeliner and blue-tipped hair, before settling on his chapped lips. Cas couldn't help but moisten them, intentionally showing off his piercing, well aware of how it looked. The chef tracked the movement, and oh, how Castiel couldn't wait for the chance to _unmake_ Dean; to have those gorgeous eyes look at him with love and heat and devotion. Castiel wanted it so badly he could taste it; he could feel it in every line of his body that was screaming that this man before him was _his his his._

It was Charlie, shooting her hand out for Dean to shake, that finally put their epic staring contest to a halt. Dean's expression was suddenly masked, as though their intense moment never happened. Eyes really were the window to the soul, and Dean's were boarded up shut.

Castiel wanted to smite whoever it was that made it natural for Dean to hide that way.

"Happy to meet you, Charlie. I hope you like classic rock in the kitchen," Dean said with a charming smile that only highlighted the glow surrounding him. His rich baritone was like dark honey, and Castiel wanted to hear it again.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said, savoring the way the name rolled off his tongue. He didn't hide his interest when he looked Dean up and down, from his brown work boots to his green short-sleeved Henley, and back to his arresting face.

"Heya, Castiel," Dean drawled. "I've heard a lot about you.” It was plainly said, yet Castiel couldn't help but feel there was more to the words. He narrowed his eyes at Gabriel's for an instant, accusingly, before focusing back on Dean.

"As have I. Sam is very proud," Castiel said, warmly, and that had Dean blushing so enticingly that Castiel nearly sighed. He really was unfairly pretty.

"Yeah, well. Kid's biased. Looking forward to working with you, Cas."

 _Cas_. He liked the way his name fell from Dean's lips, soft and intimate.

"Dean is going to be taking the last open room we have below deck, " Gabriel said, and Castiel's eyes lit up with that very interesting news. He'd assumed Dean would be staying with the younger Winchester. 

"That's excellent," Castiel said with a wink. "I'd be happy to show you your room," and yeah, he laid it on a little thick, but he couldn't help himself. Dean, for his part, merely smiled even as Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"How about no?" Gabriel said, and Castiel pouted.

"Why not? I live there, too." Castiel attempted to keep the petulance from his voice, but Charlie's grin and Dean's amused expression told him he didn't quite manage it.

"First off, because Sam and I already helped him move in, and second: because I can't trust you with pretty things," Gabriel said sternly, and Dean goggled in what looked like a mix of surprise and offense, whether to being called pretty or a thing, Castiel wasn't sure. Castiel raised his hands in submission, watching how Dean immediately honed in on the Enochian lettering peeking out from underneath the hem of Cas' shirt, green eyes glinting with interest. 

"I'm fairly certain I can show our new chef to his quarters without molesting him, Gabriel." Not like it was far; Trickster's was only two blocks away from the Roadhouse. 

Castiel raked his eyes over Dean again. "So, autumn eyes, you play pool?"

Dean seemed surprised at the question, but then he broke out into a smile that put the sun to shame.

"As a matter of fact, Cas, I do," Dean said. "Winner buys the next round?"

"Sure thing, freckles," Castiel winked, startling a laugh out of Dean.

Gabriel sighed, knowing asking Cas to back off was a moot point.

"I'm gonna refresh," Dean said, shaking his empty bottle, and Charlie chimed in with me too, and followed Dean to the bar. Castiel watched Dean walk away, shamelessly ogling his ass. Gabriel snapped his fingers in front of Castiel's face, making him go cross-eyed. He shoved the hand out of his face.

"Stop it. Your hand smells like jolly ranchers," Castiel whined, and Gabriel merely crossed his arms. 

"Castiel, I don't want another Bathazar situation," Gabriel warned, and Castiel scoffed, stalking around the table to rack the pool balls.

"This is nothing like the Balthazar situation," Castiel said, agitatedly, picking up his drink. It was lukewarm now and made him wince when he sipped. He hoped Charlie brought him back a refill.

"Castiel, he quit and moved back to France!"

"And that's my fault, how?" Castiel bit back. "I told him before we ever slept together that there was no future for us. That I was good with being friends with benefits, but I was not, by any means, looking for a commitment." It pissed Castiel off that despite the truth of that statement, he did harbor some guilt over how things had ended up with Trickster's previous chef. Unrequited love was a bitch, and he had never meant for Balthazar to fall for him. That was the main reason why he was always so upfront about it.

"I just know that look, Castiel, and I really want things to work out with Dean," Gabriel said sincerely. Castiel stared at him, wondering how much of his brother's nerves were centered around Sam.

Castiel dropped the attitude and settled his eyes on his brother, expression now serious. "This is different. I'm going to marry him, Gabriel."

Unlike Jimmy, Gabriel didn't mock Castiel's beliefs in soulmates and true love. His honey-colored eyes were steady on Castiel's as they sought out the truth of his words. It wasn't long before Gabriel's speculative expression morphed into something softer, and he smiled. Gabriel's eyes shot over to where Dean was talking animatedly with Charlie at the bar.

"I sure hope so, bro, cause if you break his heart, Sam will break your face." It was said matter of factly, and Castiel winced at the thought, hand raising to his jaw.

"Noted," he murmured quietly as Dean and Charlie came back to the table, laughing like old friends.

"Ready to lose, Cas?" Dean asked, with a cheeky grin and Castiel sauntered over to him, getting right up in his space, close enough to smell the tantalizing spiciness of Dean's aftershave.

"Oh, Dean," he began, consolingly, "I never lose."


	2. Chapter 2

Cas was sexy as fuck. Like, ridiculously, _dirty your sheets from a wet dream gorgeous_ , and it was utterly unfair. Dean knew all about Castiel Novak and his revolving bedroom door. Dean heard all about it the first time he'd drooled over a picture Sam had posted of himself with Gabriel and Castiel at Angel Bluff's pride parade. Castiel was a player, and Dean Winchester was all set with that. Dean had filled his quota on fixer-upper relationships and the fantasy of turning a commitment-phobic playboy into a faithful, monogamous lover. Been there, done that, got the commemorative mug.

_So unfair._

Judging by the way that Cas was looking at him with his stunning liner-rimmed eyes, Dean was pretty sure hooking up with the man would be easy. The problem was, with Dean, it was never that easy. One night stands and short flings never really worked out for Dean Winchester. Every time he tried, it wound up a disaster. There was the chick at Octoberfest who's crazy ex-boyfriend dressed as Dracula and wanted to attack him. Then there was the girl he met online who turned out to be a hooker, and Dean Winchester does not pay for sex, thank you very much. And who could forget Lydia, the crazy chick who hid the fact that she had a baby, then tried to steal Dean's flask, which is one of Dean’s prized possessions, and a family heirloom from his late Uncle Bobby.

No, the truth was, Dean was a relationship guy. He liked being part of a couple. When he fell, he fell hard, and unfortunately, it was often with the wrong person. Cassie had broken his heart when she couldn't handle Dean's work schedule and all the extra hours he put in to help pay for Sam's schooling. After that, there’d been Carmen, who used him for a place to live until she got a modeling contract and fucked off to New York without even a glance in her rear view. The kicker was his last relationship. When Dean used his spare key to let himself into the house where he’d had one hell of a surprise! There was his boyfriend, Lee, with his jeans still mostly covering his ass, pounding his bartender on the recliner Dean had bought for his birthday. Lee had tried to blame it on all the hours' Dean worked at his fancy restaurant when he could have been cooking for him at _Swayze's_. Dean didn't care how much of a workaholic he was, cheating was something that he would never put up with. And so what if he wanted to work in a place that showcased his lobster risotto and garlic butter steak with scalloped potatoes instead of jalapeno poppers?

Dean watched as Cas lined up his shot, the blue-eyed man winking at him as he sank his ball into the side pocket. Yes, Dean mused, it would be easy to let himself fall for the captivating man, but getting involved with Castiel Novak spelled HEARTBREAK with capital letters.

"You're pretty good, Cas," Dean said when it was finally his turn.

Castiel leaned against the table, looking him up and down, biting his pillowy bottom-lip, and Dean held back a ridiculous whimper. The hint of tattoos, the spiky-dyed tips of his hair; it was so very distracting in the most delicious way. And was that a fucking tongue ring? _Son of a bitch_.

"So I've been told," Castiel said cockily, and Dean rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, Yeah. Tone it down, blue-eyes. That shit doesn't work on me," Dean said, infusing his voice with a confidence he did not feel in the slightest. Thank Christ he'd worn his boxers tonight. Dean knew if he'd gone with the junk-cupping silk pink panties he sometimes indulged in and had to deal with the walking orgasm standing in front of him, he wouldn't have survived. No doubt he'd have jerked off in the bathroom by now, with Cas' sexy, stubbled face frozen as an image in his mind.

Castiel smiled at him, wickedly, as though reading all of Dean's lurid thoughts. "We'll see about that. I'm very drawn to you, Dean," Castiel said slowly, ocean eyes bright and direct. "There's something vibrant about you. You have fire in you. Your soul is so welcoming and warm."

The words made his cheeks heat, and Dean did what he did best and deflected.

"My ass is pretty enticing too, isn't it," he joked, and Castiel nodded enthusiastically.

"That too," Castiel said with a wink.

_Fucking screwed._

"What made you decide to move all the way out here to Angel Bluff?" Castiel asked, sitting on a stool near the pool table, sipping on a drink that looked electric blue. 

There were so many answers to that question. It wasn't the same since his Dad passed away. Dean's mom had died long before when he was just eighteen, and it had leveled his father. John Winchester had never been the same after that. It was only after he died of a heart attack a few years ago that Dean had even considered leaving Kansas. Dean hadn't wanted his broken father to be alone. With Sammy out here living his big lawyer dreams, and his relationship with Lee long over, the only thing keeping him in Kansas had been his job at _Lafitte's_. 

"My family is gone, aside from Sam," Dean said, getting caught up in Castiel's heady stare. "Didn't make sense not to come here when I was given the opportunity. As long as I get to cook and be creative, I'm happy."

"It's the same for me. Where I grew up, we were like a flock. My community, it was potlucks all the time, the children all like family, regardless of our parents," Castiel's face had a glow when he talked about it. "Mealtimes were always the best, where everyone shared the best part of their day. Dessert, of course, always the culmination. I like being a part of that."

"That's really nice, Cas."

"What about you? What started you cooking?"

"I don't know. I guess comfort? After my mom died, my dad never really came back from it. Let the grief bury him. I started working in the kitchens to help pay for Sam's school and because I love the atmosphere. Your fellow chefs are like your family, you know? Plus, I love to eat." Dean grinned widely, aiming to steer the topic out of such deep territory.

It had been a remarkably easy decision when Sam had approached Dean about it. He still had half of the money from the sale of his parent's house, and the lease on his apartment was nearly up. His relationship with Lee over, why wouldn't he choose to do what he loves in the same city as his brother?

"I'm surprised you're staying at Tricksters," Castiel said after Dean took his shot, just missing the corner pocket with a soft curse.

"Why?"

Castiel's lip curved up in the hint of a smile and Dean found himself hypnotized.

"I just assumed you would be staying with Sam," Castiel said. Cocking his head, Cas studied Dean, giving him a teasing flash of pink tongue as he played with the rainbow-colored barbell.

"Sam and I lived together for years. Now, I'm too used to my routines, being on my own. Plus, it's convenient. Until I buy a house or whatever, might as well save up."

"Smart, " Castiel eyed his beer bottle. "This is entirely too empty. Where the hell is Charlie? Growing the hops?"

Dean laughed, eyes scanning the bar. "Uh, looks like she's talking to some hot blonde. Might be a while."

They wound up playing two games, each claiming a victory. They talked about everything from favorite movies- _C'mon, Cas, Poltergeist is a part of our cultural heritage_ \- to music- _Dean, if you don't open yourself to songs after the '70s, you're missing out. Getting high to Deep Forest's Sweet Lullaby is like a religious experience_. Dean didn't know who Deep Forest was. Still, the visual of sharing a joint with Cas while listening to music would be enticing even if they were stuck listening to Death Metal. Dean shuddered when he thought of Sam's teenage obsession with Vince Vincente.

Eventually, they gave up the table to some college kids who'd been patiently waiting while pounding back beers. Dean was almost disappointed not to have the opportunity to try and hustle them. The torn look on Castiel's face told Dean he maybe felt the same, but Dean would have his first service the next evening and he didn't want to be too hungover to explore his new kitchen.

Gabriel was long gone. Charlie had taken off before they'd even started their second game. Claiming to have found a _'vacationing honey,_ ' she left with promises to see them the next day. That left Dean on his own with Castiel. The more time he spent with the charismatic man, the more every argument he had with himself about what a mistake it would be to fall into bed with him seemed to fade. 

Dean had been proud when Castiel whistled at his Baby, hand smoothing over the shiny black hood of Dean's 67' Impala with the reverence of someone who appreciated the classic. The short ride to the marina was quiet but not uncomfortable.

As they boarded the ship, Dean wondered if he'd ever get used to the slight rocking. A sidelong glance showed Castiel watching him with a soft smile on his captivating face. Moonlight splashed across the deck's chestnut-colored wood, and Dean's breath caught as he looked up at the sky. Stars glittered above and Castiel chuckled lightly beside him.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" Cas' voice, deep and quiet, pierced the silent night.

The skies of Kansas were beautiful, but the starlight reflected back in the water surrounding them had a stunning mirror effect.

"Can't disagree with you there," Dean murmured. It was nearly midnight, and no one was around their little secluded piece of the marina. A long jetty separated Shipwrecked from active vessels; at least a dozen fishing boats were docked, along with two, Crowley&Son's, Dolphin and Whale watching ships. The barest hint of laughter and chatter carried over the salty breeze, too muffled to be made out. 

"I'm hungry, chef," Castiel said, drawing Dean's attention from the dark waters. "wanna show me what you've got?"

Dean laughed and nodded. "Sure, I could eat."

Dean followed Castiel below deck to the large galley and settled himself at the long oval table. When Gabriel had given Dean the tour, he'd been surprised by the size and the state of the art equipment. Dean had had to remind himself that this wasn't like a regular yacht; it was more like an upscale hotel on the water. Even his cabin was the size of a small suite. Not that Dean really had a lot of stuff. Aside from his laptop, clothes, and music, everything else he'd decided to keep from his apartment in Lebanon was in his brother's storage unit. The kitchen table his Grandpa Henry had made, the 75-inch flatscreen he had splurged on when he got his taxes back last year, had no place in Dean's fully furnished room. Dean was going to miss his huge recliner. Still, until he found a more permanent living situation, he would have to do without it.

"So, who else lives onboard?" Dean asked as he began scouring the galley for what he needed. Something cheesy and melty sounded like a good midnight snack, and Dean searched the fridge to see if he had the ingredients for a Monte Cristo. He hummed in approval as he found gruyere and sliced honey baked ham, eggs, and milk.

"Well," Castiel said as he left the table to join Dean at the butcher block island, slouching against it as he leered at Dean. "There's you." Dean's breath hitched as Castiel walked his fingers across the table to his hand, playfully tracing Dean's freckles. "And there's me." Castiel looked at him from underneath his lashes and there was no mistaking the seductiveness of the gesture. Dean swallowed hard, pulling his hand back jerkily, turning to grab the mayonnaise and mustard from the refrigerator. Dean didn't turn back around until he'd collected himself. Castiel's knowing smirk told him the man was quite aware of his effect on Dean and was pleased about it.

"I meant aside from us, and Charlie, obviously," Dean said, pulling a medium-sized bowl from the shelf against the wall. Once he'd collected himself, keeping his hands busy by whisking three eggs with some milk.

Taking pity on Dean, Castiel dialed back on his smolder and answered his question.

"Well, Gabriel sleeps in the Captain's Quarters when he's here, but he has a place in town near Sam, which I'm sure you already knew," Castiel said as Dean found the nonstick frying pan and put it on the burner. "Becky Rosen. She's the hostess-"

"The perky girl who grilled me about what it was like growing up with Sam?" Dean rolled his eyes. "I met her when Gabriel and Sammy were helping me settle in."

"Becky's harmless," Castiel grinned. "She'll grow on you. Aside from her, there's just Jack. He's a busboy-slash-handyman. The kid wants to be a vet and is taking classes at ABC."

"ABC?"

"Well, technically, ABCC. Angel Bluff Community College," Castiel amended. "We're a small, friendly group Dean," he said, flirty tone back, and Dean sighed, though a soft smile played at his mouth.

"I'm sure," Dean said, adding a generous pad of butter to the pan and setting the heat on low.

"I can be really friendly back in my cabin," Castiel said, with a teasing cock of his head.

"Damn, you are relentless. Told ya. Not gonna happen, Cas," Dean said, but Castiel only smiled widely, an adorable curl of lips that showed off his teeth and gums and made his eyes crinkle at the corners.

"Alright, fine, since you won't let me seduce you tonight," Dean huffed out a laugh at the petulance in Castiel's voice, "then tell me more about yourself. What's the stupidest thing you've ever done?"

Dean laughed at the eager way Castiel was observing him.

"I guess it's probably that time Sammy and I were dressed up as superheroes, and I convinced him Batman could fly,"

"You didn't," Castiel said reproachfully.

"I did. We both jumped off the shed, and I was fine, but Sammy broke his arm. I had to drive him to the ER on my handlebars. Fuck, was my mom pissed."

"How old were you?"

"Sam was five, so I must have been nine?" Dean shook his head. "I also stole my dad's car to go to a concert when I was a teenager. That was pretty stupid. The old man followed me there, stood a few rows behind me the whole time. Still don't know how he got in." Dean shook his head, lost in memories for a moment. He'd been grounded for a month, but his dad never embarrassed Dean in front of his friends. He'd just stood there, watching, making sure Dean didn't get his sixteen-year-old self in trouble. 

Castiel laughed. "You're lucky he didn't report it stolen to teach you a lesson."

"What about you? Dumbest thing you've ever done?"

Castiel cocked his head in thought, fiddling with his tongue ring with his teeth, making a little clacking noise. Dean tried not to imagine what that pierced tongue would feel like laving at his sensitive nipples. Instead, he raised his brows at Castiel expectantly.

"April Kelly."

A startled laugh flew from Dean's mouth.

"She was my neighbor on the commune I grew up in," Castiel said, and Dean gaped at him. "She was my first and when I broke it off with her, she stalked me for a while. Even followed me when I left home and moved here. She's banned from the restaurant." 

"Damn, Cas," Dean said sympathetically. "That's fucked up."

"Indeed," Castiel agreed soberly.

Then Dean processed what Castiel had said.

"Wait, you grew up in a commune? Like a hippy-dippy nudist colony or-" he chuckled when Castiel reached across the table to shove his shoulder.

"Don't label me; it wasn't a nudist colony. Are you a wine drinker?" Castiel asked, and Dean wondered at the abrupt subject change.

"Not really. More of a beer and whiskey man," he said.

"Well, then you probably never heard of Buzzed Wine? My commune works our own vineyard and runs our own Apiary. We make honeyed wine."

"Dude, like Mead?" Dean couldn't help envisioning Castiel dressed in Renaissance Faire garb, drinking from a goblet.

Castiel chuckled. "No. Well, yes, we do make mead too. They're not the same thing. Mead is created by fermenting honey, while wine is made from fermented fruit. Our wine has different types of honey from the hives we keep. Buzzed Wildflower is featured on Trickster's summer menu."

Castiel's face lit up when he talked about it, and Dean found himself captivated by him.

"You say we like you still live there. Do you miss it?"

Castiel folded his arms as he watched Dean slather two thick slices of brioche with mayonnaise and mustard, sandwiching the ham and cheese between them. Dean then dunked each sandwich into the egg mixture, like coating bread for french toast.

"I miss my mom. We're very close, she and I. My Dad, he died when I was seven. I don't really remember much about him, just that for my mom, the sun rose and set for him. My brother, Jimmy-"

"You have another brother?" Dean's brows winged up in surprise. "Sammy never mentioned that."

"Gabriel's the oldest, but yes, I have an identical twin brother named James. He's divorced and lives in Pontiac with my niece, Claire."

For a moment, Dean could only ogle. "You mean to tell me there's another one of you out there looking all-" 

"Looking all what, Dean?" Castiel asked with an innocence Dean didn't believe for a second.

 _Sexy, stunning, luminous, dreamy_ -"You know what." Dean muttered, and Castiel snickered at him.

"Oh, I think I want to hear you say it."

Ignoring Cas, Dean continued cooking. The bread sizzled on the griddle when Dean slapped it on, and the sweet butter scent made his stomach growl. He grinned sheepishly as Cas hand gestured for him to continue his Q&A. 

" Yeah, yeah, hot stuff. Are you guys close? You and Jimmy?" The smell of frying bread was comforting and familiar as Dean flipped the thick sandwiches in the pan.

"In some ways, we are, in the fact that we love each other, that we would go to any lengths to protect each other. But we don't really have much in common. You see, my mom and I, we're both very spiritual. She was teaching me chakra healing and how to read auras when I was five years old. Jimmy's very right-brained. He never believed in that stuff."

"You read auras, huh?" Dean grinned as he plated up the sandwiches, sliding one in front of Cas. "What does mine tell you?" he asked, taking an entirely too large bite.

Instead of a flippant answer, Castiel just looked at him softly. 

"That we're soulmates, of course."

Luckily for Dean, aside from reading auras and heal chakras, Castiel was damn good at the Heimlich maneuver as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean took the news better than Castiel thought he would. And by better, Castiel meant that Dean heard it, choked on his Monte Cristo, then promptly laughed himself silly.

"Oh, man. You had me. Is that how you do it?"

"Is that how I do what?" Castiel tilted his head, studying Dean quizzically, watching him dab at his watering eyes with a paper towel.

"Like, is that your scam? You tell people you think they're your soulmate and how you're meant to be together, then have some wild fling? I gotta admit, it's kind of brilliant."

Castiel was too shocked at the line of questioning to even answer, and Dean continued on.

"You're all hot, rocking the guyliner, and you've got the cocky, mysterious vibe going for you, so I'm not surprised people fall for it."

Something in Castiel's stomach twisted and he put down his sandwich, wiping his fingers on a napkin from the chintzy treasure chest napkin holder on the table. Something must have shown on his face, because Dean put his hands up defensively.

"No offense, dude."

Castiel arched an unimpressed brow. " _ 'No offense, Dude?'  _ " he air quoted to Dean's apparent delight. "You basically just called me a con artist."

"I didn't mean it like that," Dean said with a gentle laugh, rising from his seat to pull two beers from the fridge. It settled something in Castiel to see Dean so at home already and it hadn't even been a full twenty-four hours yet.

"Oh yeah?" Cas picked up his sandwich again. "Then how did you mean it?" Castiel asked, sinking his teeth into another bite.

"I just meant that you're very hot," Dean said matter of factly. "And from what I've heard, commitment isn't really your thing."

"From what you've heard? I didn't take you for a gossip, Dean," Castiel chided, and Dean had the grace to blush.

"Wasn't gossiping," Dean defended. At Castiel's expectant look, Dean rolled his eyes. "Okay, so maybe I saw your picture once and asked about you."

Castiel's brows winged up in surprise. "Well, isn't that interesting," he said teasingly, clicking his tongue ring against his teeth. Dean's eyes fell to his mouth immediately and Castiel huffed a soft laugh. Dean scratched adorably at the back of his neck, a gesture that Castiel chalked up as a nervous habit. 

"Yeah, well. I asked about you and Sam told me no way."

"Oh," Castiel said kind of numbly. Charlie had been right. Sam  _ really _ didn't approve of him. That cut Cas deeper than he thought it would.

"No, man, don't look like that, it's not like that," Dean rushed to reassure him. "It was more about me than you." Dean dropped his palms to the table. "See, it's like this. I'm a relationship person. Casual isn't my thing. When I'm with someone, I'm in, and when it ends, I'm kind of a mess," Dean laughed self-deprecatingly. "Sam said you were a great guy but you don't do long term. And why would you, I mean, look at you? I imagine the offers are plentiful, Cas. I can see why you'd have a hard time choosing just one crayon in the box." Dean shrugged and finished out his thoughts: "You were Sam's friend. And Gabriel's brother. If things went south, it would've been weird. Then and now."

Castiel studied Dean for a moment, biting back on a torrent of words that wanted to spill forth, how Dean was  _ different _ , and how he needed to  _ trust _ Cas. It was ridiculous, he knew. How could Dean trust him? He barely knew Castiel. Just because Cas was resolute in his feelings and what they meant didn't mean Dean would understand or feel the same way. No, Castiel would need to be patient.

There was a peaceful quiet between them as Castiel helped Dean clean up, placing their dishes in the dishwasher while Dean washed the frying pan. Castiel took a soapy cloth and wiped down the table. They walked in continued silence down the hall towards their cabins.

"This is me." Castiel stopped at the door across from Dean's and leaned a shoulder against it as he observed the bow-legged man in front of him.

"Night, Cas," Dean said with a soft smile, turning towards his door.

"Hey, Dean?" Castiel called, and Dean paused, hand on the door handle. "For the record, it's not a scam. You're my soulmate." Castiel left no room for question in his tone and he smiled when Dean's freckled cheeks flushed.

"I guess we'll see then," Dean finally said, with an indulgent grin as he opened the door to his room. "Goodnight, hot stuff."

"Good night, Dean." Castiel replied, his answering smile completely genuine.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few months, Castiel continuously flirted with Dean throughout their time together in Trickster's galley. Casually touching him as they worked on eggs benedict and homemade croissants for Layla Rourke's remission celebration brunch, messing with his hair during casino night and insisting Dean be his taste-tester. Dean could tell you that the dark chocolate truffles coated in white chocolate ganache, studded with candy-coated card suits in hearts, spades, diamonds, and clubs were beautiful; what he couldn't tell you is how they tasted. All Dean could remember was the salty taste of Castiel's elegant fingers as they pressed the delectable treat past his lips and onto his tongue. Dean could remember the way Cas' stormy-blue gaze seemed to flash like lightning when his tongue lingered on his fingertip. He’d had to step away for his own sanity. Dean also remembered how he’d fingered himself open that night, while jerking himself off to the taste of Cas’ skin still lingering on his tongue. 

The frustration continued with movie nights on deck using the outdoor projector screen, and poker nights with the whole crew, plus Sam. It was tense and delicious and maddening, and Dean had wanted to give in, countless times, to the magnetic pull between them. Still, every time they got close, Dean stopped himself. The friendship he was building with Castiel was unexpected but craved. Dean wasn't about to fuck that up with, well, fucking it up. Initially, Dean had thought that Cas would flirt with him until he understood that Dean was serious about not going there, and then they would move on. What Dean hadn't counted on, was how genuinely he would come to enjoy the man's company. Castiel was brilliant and funny, and kind. He was one hell of a pastry chef and persistent as hell, and no matter how many times he asked Dean to finally give him a chance and date him, Castiel never got mad when Dean said no. Nor did Cas date other people, which became quite the topic of gossip. Especially when he’d cheekily handed Dean a copy of his most recent negative STD results for safekeeping.

Dean yawned as he donned his chef's coat, happy to have the galley to himself as he brewed a fresh pot of coffee. It was nearly six am and Dean was grateful there were no morning events scheduled beyond the regular breakfast buffet service that would be starting at eight. Dean sat at the table with his dark roast and began menu planning for the evenings 90's theme party. The event was being hosted by ABCC's Poli-Sci department — -a getting to know you gathering headed up by department head Kevin Tran.

Dean had been asked to do popular 90's finger foods, but upscale? How the fuck did you upscale pizza rolls and Surge? He wished Castiel were here to bounce ideas off of. Dean snorted. The dark-haired man of his dreams would probably tell him to make hot pockets and call it a day. Dean sighed as he jotted down the beginnings of a list. Dean had everything he needed in the kitchen. It was just a matter of making a decision.  _ Egg roll wrappers, shredded mozzarella, crumbled sausage, ham, tomato puree, peppers, onions- _

"Well, hey there!"

Dean jumped in his seat as the cheerful voice pierced his quiet morning.

"Um, hi?" Dean wasn't sure why it came out as a question but the bubbly blonde only smiled and shoved a box in his face. "Donut? I've got powdered apple-spiced."

Still unsure what was going on, Dean found himself smiling his thanks as he took a powdered donut out of the box. Sugar fell and dusted his t-shirt with the first bite but Dean didn't care as he moaned over a taste.

"Holy shit," he mumbled over a mouthful. "This is delicious. Did you make these?"

"You betcha," the woman said over a large bite of her own. "I'm Donna Hanscum, by the way. Did Castiel tell you I was coming by?"

Dean wracked his brain as he licked his lips, savoring the sweetness of the powdered sugar. Donna, Donna, Donna… "oh, right. You're dropping off the deserts for tonight's shin-dig." 

Castiel had mentioned that while he was away, his friend Donna would be providing the bite-sized pastries to finish off the 90's themed meal. To be honest, Dean hadn't been paying that much attention. He was mostly focused on the fact that Castiel was going to be gone for a few days.

It was Yule. Castiel didn't make it home for all of the wheel-of-the -year celebrations but whenever he could, he made the four-hour trek to his mother's home in his old Lincoln Continental. Or, as Dean liked to call it:  _ the pimpmobile. _ Castiel had only smirked at the name. As some sort of self-inflicted punishment, Dean hadn't been able to think of anything other than Cas fucking him in the backseat of the damn thing.

Dean licked his fingers before complimenting Donna on her baking skills. He helped her bring in all of the bakery boxes she had in her jeep and put them in the cooler. As he worked, Dean wondered what Cas was doing now. Dean knew that he was the only Novak who went home for the Winter Solstice, although Cas' other siblings Jimmy, and Gabriel, did make it home for Christmas Day. 

Dean was planning to spend the holiday with Sam, Charlie, and Jack, cooking a big meal, and watching Die Hard and Harry Potter.

Castiel had been in a pisser of a mood before he’d left on Friday, having been in a screaming match with his brother Jimmy over the phone.

_ "Should I have let her go by herself, Jimmy? For Christ's sake, Claire's eighteen now and if she was going to get a tattoo, she was going to get a tattoo. Isn't it better that she asked me to take her somewhere reputable than just picking someplace on the internet?"  _

_ Dean listened while Castiel whisked his chocolate ganache viciously.  _

_ "I'm a bad influence on her? In what way, James? You think tatted-up Uncle Cas somehow brainwashed her into doing it?" _

_ Dean couldn't hear the other side of the conversation but he saw Castiel roll his eyes as he poured his mixture into acorn-shaped molds.  _

_ "I'm sorry that your wife cheated on you, Jimmy, I truly am. You're my brother, and I love you, and I never want you to be in pain. But, if you don't stop blaming my lifestyle on your daughter's so-called rebellion, I'm gonna kick you in the nuts so hard, they're going to pop out of your mouth like a Pez dispenser." _

_ Dean couldn't hold back the snort which Castiel took as his cue to end the call. When he hung up, Castiel merely sighed, shaking his head. _

_ "Um, I don't really know what to say, except sorry, I guess?" Dean said, sheepishly and Castiel chuckled. _

_ "He's hurt. And pissed off." _

_ "Doesn't mean he should be taking it out on you, Cas," Dean said softly. He'd been with Castiel when his niece Claire had shown up, determined to get her first tattoo and escape the screaming match that had become the soundtrack to her life ever since it had been revealed that her mom had played around on her dad. _

_ "I know. He'll apologize when he cools down. Jimmy knows I can take it, and I will exploit his guilt gleefully at Christmas when I make him participate in the ugly sweater party." _

_ Dean snickered. "Ouch. Getting cheated on sucks, though. Blows when your knight in shining armor turns out to be a loser in tinfoil, you know?" _

_ Dean's analogy had Castiel reluctantly laughing, shaking his head. "Loser in tinfoil," he repeated. "Dean, I promise you, when you agree to date me, you'll see I am definitely not a loser in tinfoil." _

_ Dean's mouth curved up in a smile. "You promise, huh? So what are you? A prince in parchment paper?" _

_ "Oh my god, my soulmates' a nerd." _

_ "Still not buying this soulmate thing." _

_ "We'll see."  _

The truth was, Dean wanted to believe. Castiel was perfect. Well, no, he wasn't. He was loud, he smoked too much weed, and he had a tendency to swear like a sailor if one of his creations didn't turn out right, and his taste in music was atrocious.  _ Savage Garden, are you fucking kidding me, Cas _ ? But Castiel was also determined, and kind, and had the patience of a saint when it came to Gabriel, and customers, and even the teens from the vocational school who came for lessons after class. He was gorgeous and sexy and made a cherry pie that would make your taste buds cry, and Dean was already in love with the fucker. Cas was also the best friend Dean had ever had aside from Sammy and the idea of risking that to take a chance on him was terrifying. The fact that Castiel hadn't given up yet was making it very hard to stick to his guns. Maybe it was for the best that Cas was gone for the weekend. Dean needed to get his head on straight.

He kept himself busy for the rest of the day, even letting Charlie pick the music in the kitchen as they worked throughout. It seemed like every song on the American Pie soundtrack was played during the Poli-Sci party. Dean was annoyed to have Dishwalla stuck in his head.

By the time the party broke up, only the regulars were hanging out at the bar. Last call had passed and Dean smiled at the bartender, Zeke. 

"Hey, man, you can head on home. I'll finish closing."

Dean was wiping down the bar when Charlie claimed a stool and requested a rum and coke. There was only one patron left, nursing his drink.

"I thought you were going out with the new waitress?" Dean asked, eyeing the girl who was counting tips with Jack at the end of the bar.

"Nah. I told her I was too tired. I couldn't bring myself to go when you've been Dean the downer all night."

"Hey, don't blame me because you struck out, kiddo."

"I didn't strike out," Charlie protested, then rolled her eyes. "Okay, so maybe I misinterpreted her interest in me."

Dean cracked open a beer and began the process of closing out the drawer. "Do tell."

"Well. Turns out, she wasn't checking out my ass. She was checking out my jeans."

"Ouch," Dean said, laughing, and Charlie plucked a goldfish out of the lobster trap snack bowl and threw it at his face.

"Be nice, or I'll text Cas all about how much you miss him, and how you don't smile when he's not around to eyefuck with you."

"Shut up," Dean laughed, heat rising in his cheeks. "Hey, who's that kid over there?" Dean nodded towards the fresh-faced young man sitting in a booth at the back. He was drinking a beer, so he had to be at least twenty-one, but only just. Dean remembered seeing him the other night as well.

"Oh, that's Alfie. He's probably looking for Cas."

Dean blanched, stomach rolling uncomfortably. Some hint of Dean's feelings must have shown on his face because Charlie was protesting, emphatically.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. I mean, yes, the kid has a crush, but yuck, no. I'm not saying Cas never entertained a twink or two but that kid’s barely legal."

A relieved, airy laugh escaped Dean's mouth. "Wow. No smooth way to pretend I'm not relieved about that." He tried not to side-eye Alfie when he walked past them to head up the stairs to the main deck to the exit ramp.

"Aw. Is Deanie-weanie finally ready to admit he's in love with Cas?"

"Shut up," Dean groused. "Not in love with anyone."  _ Of course, he was _ . How could he not be? He'd been drawn from the start and never stood a chance.

"But you  _ could _ be."

"Charlie, stop it, okay?" Dean laughed, even as he ignored how far gone he truly was. "We haven't kissed; we haven't even been on a date."

"Is it the soulmate thing?"

"Nah. I mean, I'm not sure I believe in this  _ profound bond _ stuff, but it doesn't bother me that he does." 

"Then what's the deal, dude? Why won't you give him a chance?"

"Yeah, Dean, why won't you give me a chance?"

Dean whipped his eyes to the doorway. Castiel raised his arms, his hands rested on the wide wooden frame. The motion lifted his shirt, exposing a tantalizing strip of flesh tattooed in a language Dean didn't know. Dean was met with amused blue eyes sparkling back at him when he drew his gaze back up.

"I wish you would give him a chance, Dean," Jack piped up from his seat at the bar. "It's so much more peaceful now that Castiel has stopped his serial dating."

"Hey!" Castiel said indignation on his pretty face as he hopped the last step down and walked over to the bar. 

"No offense," Jack said so cheerfully and sincerely that Dean laughed as he watched the irritation melt off of Castiel's face. The pastry chef had a soft spot for the awkward kid and Dean wondered if it was their shared bluntness that bonded them.

"Weren't we talking about you giving me a chance?" Castiel asked with waggling eyebrows. Dean noticed his colored tips had washed out and he was liner-free today. Not surprisingly, Castiel was just as breathtaking without the enhancements.

Castiel really had been incredibly patient and even Sam had grudgingly admitted that maybe he had been wrong about his reservations. Gabriel, who had been so adamant against them hooking up that first night he'd introduced Dean to Cas, had been suspiciously quiet. Almost amused.

"If you truly want to talk about it… about us," Dean couldn't hide the nerves in his voice, and the teasing smile slipped off of Castiel's face in a blink, sensing the gravity in Dean's voice. 

Castiel nodded earnestly. "Dean, you know I always appreciate our talks. And our time together."

The fucker meant it, too. Dean knew that even if he chickened out, even if they wound up marathoning Doctor Sexy all night as they debated dinner and dessert combos for the restaurant, Castiel would still be happy to be there. 

"Then let me finish up here, and we'll go talk in my room."

"Aw, come on."

"Damn it."

Jack and Charlie whined simultaneously, shattering the intense moment Dean and Castiel shared, and Dean could only stare at them. He had forgotten they weren't alone.

"Really?" Dean deadpanned, brow raised, and Charlie shrugged, sheepishly.

"It's just, with all the build-up over the last six months, I think we kinda wanted to see the finale, you know? Share in the moment?"

"You know, Charlie," Castiel cut in, with a quick wink to Dean, "the key to total, shared perception—it's, um, it's surprisingly physical-"

"Ew-" the redhead shook her head, and Dean's head fell back on a laugh the more uncomfortable Charlie became.

"And though I am aware of and share Dean's views on monogamy, I'm not sure about his thoughts on voyeurism-"

"Stop, Cas, please-"

"And with you being a very out lesbian, I didn't think it would be something you were into, but-"

"Okay, okay, okay, I'll mind my own business." Charlie waved a white napkin in surrender.

"Char, come to The Roadhouse with us," Jack said, gesturing towards Kara, who'd been standing quietly by the bar, a charming look on her face as she studied Charlie.

Dean leaned across the bar and whispered in her ear. "Maybe it's not just the jeans, kiddo."

"I want details in the morning. But not the porny details!" Charlie yelled in clarification before Castiel could open his mouth.

"Please, leave now," Dean begged as he zeroed out the drawer. 

The air was charged as Castiel helped him do a once over of the dining room, locking the french doors and turning off the lights. Dean felt Castiel behind him as he took the stairs down to the galley, carrying the cash drawer with him to lock in the safe.

They didn't speak until they were in the hall, walking towards Dean's room. 

"Dean, there is no pressure," Castiel said, as they entered Dean's quarters. He settled himself down on the cushy built-in bench seat across from Dean's bed. "Despite my teasing, Charlie. You know I want more than just sex, and I'm willing to go at your pace."

"Wow, we're really doing this." Dean chuckled when Castiel looked at him, head cocked like a puzzled bird. "No, it's good, it's good. S'just, I said we could talk, and you just don't even beat around the bush."

"I see no point in not being direct."

"I get that. Just takes me a minute to gather my thoughts."

Castiel looked at him softly. "Of course, Dean. Take your time."

"What's with the boy next door look, by the way?" Dean asked, only stalling a little and Cas' brows winged up in surprise.

"Well, at least I don't look like a lumberjack," Castiel teased, and Dean laughed, going to the mini-fridge to grab them both a Thighslapper ale.

"No, I like it. I_, fuck, Cas, you could show up naked, covered in bees, and I'd still think you were the sexiest thing I've ever seen," Dean confessed, deciding to try the blunt strategy that seemed to work so well for Castiel.

"Well, then," Castiel smiled wickedly, accepting the bottle, taping its neck against Dean's, "I forgive you. And for the record, I had a purification bath this weekend."

Dean snorted, "Is that like some kind of born again virgin thing?" he asked, picking up the remote and turning the TV to an alt-rock station- _ they'd reached a compromise in the kitchen. Dean thought it only polite to extend it here too _ -and turned it down low.

"You're hysterical," Castiel said dryly as Dean chuckled. "It was a symbolic ritual for new beginnings." it was said soberly, and Dean adjusted his tone.

"How was your whole festival? You weren't supposed to be back until the day after tomorrow, I thought? Aren't you and your brothers supposed to be there for Christmas in a few days?" Dean settled next to Castiel on the built-in sofa instead of his tempting bed.

"They'll survive without me. I missed you."

Dean started to laugh, but when Castiel's warm blue gaze only remained soft, he realized the man was serious.

"I missed you too, Cas. To the point of distraction. You know, I almost forgot all about Donna. She can give you a run for your money on homemade donuts, you know."

"Who do you think taught her?" Castiel laughed. "In all seriousness, Dean, I really did miss you. My mom could see it, she-"

"You told your mom about me?" Dean's shock seemed to baffle Castiel as he fixed Dean with a  _ what the fuck _ stare he'd gotten used to in the past months.

"What part of soulmate do you not understand? Besides, I didn't have to tell her; she just knew." 

"She just knew?" Dean repeated.

Castiel nodded, angling himself towards Dean on the sofa. "As soon as I walked in the door. She could see it. See  _ you _ , all over me."

"I guess that's where you get it from, then? From your mom?" Dean asked, aware that their conversation had drifted, but that was okay. Dean found he could talk to Castiel about virtually anything and never be bored. He was fascinating. He just didn't understand how Castiel could feel the same.

"What just went through your head right then, Dean?" Castiel shifted closer, squinting at him with brows furrowed. "A shadow."

"Nothing, I was just… I was just thinking about how interesting you are, man."

"Dean, tell me why you've really been afraid to start a relationship with me. I get you've been burned, and I understand that you are an all or nothing kind of guy. I want all of it with you. So why are you afraid?" Castiel took Dean’s empty bottle and placed it along with his on the small coffee table, then took Dean’s hands in his own.

Rip the band-aid off. "What if I'm not enough? What if we start this thing, and you realize I'm just this small-town cook from Kansas and that living in a little beach house by the water with a pet guinea pig isn't your dream?"

"You have a guinea pig?" Castiel cocked his head. "Where?" His tone mock-serious.

When Dean only glared at his teasing, Castiel sighed, fondness written all over his face.

"You know what I mean. Cas, you say you've always known you were going to meet your soulmate. That's a lot to live up to. What if I'm not that guy? What if you're wrong about me, and you're settling for the first dude that made you think about being ready for more than just sex?"

"Dean, for one, I am in no way  _ settling _ for you. I don't have a fear of commitment. Have I been celibate? No. I banged my fair share of gongs along the way." It was unapologetically spoken. "I was waiting for you. I could not make you come here any faster than you arrived," Castiel said sagely, and Dean's mouth curled in a smile.

"You sound like a fortune cookie," Dean teased, reaching a hand out to tangle with Castiel's. "I don't care that you have a past, Cas, I just need to know that I'm the only one in your future."  _ I need to know my heart is safe with you. _

"Dean, I love you." The soft words made Dean's heart trip and stumble. He rested his forehead against Castiel's, closing his eyes.

"I love you too," Dean said, raggedly, feeling a weight leave his chest as he allowed the truth to be spoken out loud.

"Dean, will you be mine?" Castiel whispered, and Dean's eyes slipped open and stared into fathomless blue.

"Yes," he breathed out.

"Dean, will you kiss me?" The question was asked so sweetly, so desperately, how could Dean refuse? Castiel looked at Dean with eyes burning with need and all Dean could think was yes. 

Castiel barely had a chance to let out a pleased growl before Dean buried his hands in Castiel's hair and kissed him fiercely, opening his pillowy pink lips with his tongue. It felt like magic and Dean let himself be captured by it.  _ Had he ever truly kissed anyone before this moment? _ Castiel appeared just as affected as he kissed Dean back, fervently.

Dean flicked his tongue against Castiel's, the metallic taste of his barbell somehow mingling perfectly with the chocolate-coffee flavor of the latte Dean knew Cas must have not long before. Dean thought that he could quite happily die from kissing Castiel. When Dean finally drew back, he was dizzy and gasping. Seeing Castiel just as disheveled made Dean grin.

"Wow."

"I concur."

For a beat, they stared, green into endless blue, before they began stripping their clothing in a flurry of tossed t-shirts and kicked off jeans.

Dean groaned as more of Castiel was revealed to him: Broad shoulders, strong arms, and a deliciously toned stomach. His nipples were a dusky brown with a dark freckle resting above the right one that Dean wanted to taste.

"Oh, God, the freckles  _ are _ everywhere," Castiel said joyously and Dean rolled his eyes. "And look at those bowed legs."

"You're one to talk, thunder thighs. Jesus Christ, I want them wrapped around my head," Dean admitted, making Castiel laugh. He pushed Castiel onto the bed and settled between his legs. He trailed fingers down Cas' light treasure trail, down to his ribs where the lettering inked his skin. "What's this mean?" Dean asked as he watched Cas' skin jump under the pad of his thumb.

"Protection symbols in Enochian. Angel language. I was named after an angel. Seemed appropriate. What about you?" Castiel's own hand darted up to brush at the flaming pentacle on Dean's pectoral. "I didn't know about this," Castiel said, curiously and Dean shrugged, sheepishly.

"Anti-possession tattoo. Sam and I got matching ones when he was eighteen. Like a brother's bonding thing. Thought they looked cool," he said, then pushed Cas back down again, provoking another breathless laugh. "I wasn't done exploring," Dean said, eyes settling on where Castiel's cock kicked up, uncut and plumping before his eyes.

"Are you going to stare at it all day, or  _ ah- _ " Castiel cut off with a groan as Dean leaned over, swallowing him down to the root. His skin was warm and slightly salty and tasted like Irish Spring soap.

Dean pulled back, looking up at Cas from his reclined position, and gave him a little wink.

"Is that what you were getting at?"

"Less talking, more sucking," Castiel commanded and Dean laughed before happily indulging him. Castiel let out his breath on a low moan as Dean took him deep, arching up and nearly making Dean gag. Dean got his earlier wish, as Castiel's thighs wrapped around his head and Dean let out a rumbling moan when he felt Castiel's fingers tangle in his hair and grip tight.

Listening to Castiel's high-pitched whines of pleasure, so different from the regular sandpaper and gravel of his voice, made Dean's cock throb. Hard and heavy, Dean couldn't help the way his lower body moved in time with the bobbing of his head. A low growl sounded, and with a move that left him breathless, Castiel yanked Dean off of his dick and surged forward, knocking him onto his back, head at the foot of the bed.

"I want to come inside of you. Please tell me you want that, too?"

In answer, Dean sat up quickly, surprising Castiel, but it was only to reach in the nightstand for the bottle of lube he kept in there. Dean slapped it in Cas' hand before falling back on the sheets and leaving his legs splayed open. Dean felt the first wet, slick touch, and he gave a loud, throaty groan when Cas' first finger slid inside, deep and easy. It felt like Castiel was everywhere, fingers working inside him, and his other hand teased his nipples and gripped at his hip bones.

"Cas,  _ please. Please, please, please, _ " Dean chanted, gasping when talented fingers brushed his prostate with deliberate strokes. When Castiel slipped his fingers free, Dean nearly cried, feeling his hole flutter around nothing.

"Shh," Castiel soothed, pressing soft, soothing kisses to his flushed cheeks, his nose, his forehead. "Want you to ride me, Dean."

Oh, he could do that.

When Dean scrambled to straddle Castiel's thick thighs, when he sank down on Castiel's glorious cock, it was like coming home. As much as he wanted to rock and chase his bliss, Dean also wanted to freeze the moment for the perfection that it was. He felt warm, loved, connected. Castiel's blue eyes were wide and nearly black with desire as he gazed up at Dean from the bed. Love swelled between them like an epic wave, and at Dean's barely-there nod, Castiel's hips snapped up, hard, even as Dean ground down. He knew there would be fingerprint bruises all over his skin from where Castiel gripped him tight and the idea of being marked thrilled him. 

The only noise in the room was the sweat-slickened glide of thrusting bodies. Harsh, panting breaths escaped their mouths amidst the wet sounds of uncoordinated kissing and sucking, until Dean suddenly arched like a bow-string above Castiel, coming completely untouched for the first time in his life. The tight heat of Dean's clenching hole milked Castiel until he crested as well.

"Fuck, Dean!  _ Mine. Gorgeous. Freckles. Love you _ ." Castiel growled, grunting harshly as he filled Dean's asshole with hot spurts of come. 

Dean collapsed onto him in a sweaty, sticky heap. Too tired to even think of moving, Dean nuzzled into the damp skin of Castiel's neck, breathing him in. Cum ran down the back of Dean's thighs as Castiel softened and slipped from his body with a weak groan. Dean couldn't be bothered with trying to wipe it off. He would be sore and tacky tomorrow but Dean didn't care. Judging, by the way, he’d already dozed off with soft snores escaping adorably, Cas wouldn't either.


	5. Chapter 5

A light breeze filtered in through the open portholes into the bedroom. It danced on Cas' damp skin, causing gooseflesh to break out over his body, despite being starfished by Dean. Castiel dragged his fingers up Dean's back, over the dip in his spine, in lazy circles. He chuckled again when Dean hummed in contentment.

"Is that good? You okay?" Castiel's voice was hoarse from the lust-fueled babble that had spilled from his lips as Dean had ridden him like it was his life's purpose. 

"Ask me again when I can feel my toes. Jesus Christ, Cas." Dean's voice was a perfect mix of bliss and astonishment. Castiel carded his fingers through Dean's soft brown spikes soothingly, massaging his scalp.

After a moment of silence, only broken by ragged breathing, Castiel kissed Dean's forehead. 

"So, I know I just drove all the way back here and everything-  _ worth it, by the way _ \- but would you mind coming back with me this afternoon? I know you had plans with Sam, and Charlie and Jack, but they can come too."

Dean chuckled, body shaking against Castiel's, damp skin tugging at Cas' where they moved against one another. It pinched, and Castiel shifted impatiently.

"Ow. Is that a  _ 'you're crazy _ ' laugh or-" Cas started, and Dean rolled over, smiling at him brightly.

"No, it's my _ you're adorable _ laugh, and of course, I’ll go back with you. I can't believe you were gonna skip out on Christmas with your mom," Dean mocked him and yelped when Castiel pinched his nipple. 

"Knock it off, dick," Dean whined.

Castiel leaned down and soothed the perky nub with his tongue.

"Now there's a romantic nickname, sweetheart," Castiel teased, kissing up Dean's jawline, relishing in the way their stubble scrubbed together. Dean turned his face, nosing at Castiel's ears, sending shivers sparking through his body.

"Shut up, you know I love you. You knew before I did. If your mom hates me, you're still gonna marry me someday, right?" Dean's question was muffled from where his lips spoke into Castiel's neck, and he shivered a bit at the warm puffs of breath. Dean, he knew, was trying to sound teasing, but Castiel read the fear beneath the joking tone.

Castiel urged Dean's face up, lifting his chin with his fingers. Mossy green eyes flecked with gold stared right into Cas, and he stared back, letting all of his love and adoration shine naked in his eyes. Castiel kissed the tip of Dean's lightly freckled nose and Castiel smiled when he flushed.

"Dean, there is not a being on earth or beyond who could keep me from marrying you. We're soulmates, remember?"

Dean may have rolled his eyes for form but Castiel could tell he was pleased. Dean had said he didn't really believe in all of Cas'  _ hippy mumbo-jumbo _ , but Castiel was sure that deep down, he did. After all, Castiel had known it from the first moment he'd laid eyes on Dean Winchester that they were meant to be. 

And when they were married six months later, Dean finally admitted it. 

_ Summer Solstice _

It was Litha, the summer solstice. This year, the celebration included a handfasting, which Castiel's mother happily presided over. The fairy lights had brought the community garden to life. His mother had even gone online to be ordained to perform the ceremony. Dean and Castiel both wanted the binding to be spiritual and legally recognized and Castiel’s mom was able to satisfy both elements. 

Under a trellis of clematis and sweetpea, standing brightly in front of family and a handful of friends, Castiel's mother spoke.

"Welcome, family and friends, to our annual Summer Solstice festival. Most of you know me, but for those who don't, I'm Sister Jo."

His mother looked beautiful. Her lengthy hair was spun into red ringlets and tied back in a scarf of deep green with a flowing, cream summer dress. Most people who saw Anael Josphine would not believe her much older than her sons.

"Today is not just any Litha. Today, my beloved son, Castiel, is about to embark on the most epic journey with his soulmate, Dean." The crowd around them stood quiet, looking at them with reverence as his mother twined a cord made of natural vines and flowers around their hands, binding them. 

"I always knew that Castiel would find his one true love. It was something I saw in him early. You would watch the way your Daddy and I were with each other," she turned her eyes to Dean. " It was like he recognized that what we had was special; My little angel never wanted to settle and would tell me all the time growing up that he would have his own soulmate someday. So much conviction, even as a small child. Even when we lost Emmanuel, Castiel never lost that belief."

Castiel looked at Dean and found himself the recipient of the softest look and unshed tears.

"Dean, I didn't have to meet you to know who you were. The glow around Castiel after he met you was like a supernova. He shined from the inside out, and I am trusting you to keep that light burning brightly, as he will do for you too. You complete each other." Castiel's heart melted at the serious expression on Dean's face as he listened to his mother's words.

"Now, Dean and Castiel have chosen to say their own vows. Dean?"

Dean nodded, biting his lip, and Castiel watched his eyes fix on the vines binding them together, gathering his thoughts. Finally, green irises rested on Castiel, and instead of nerves, all Cas saw was deep love and warmth.

"When we first met, I was pissed at how hot you were," Dean began, startling a laugh out of Castiel. "You were so beautiful, and I wasn't ready for you. Then you had to go and turn out to be just as gorgeous on the inside as you were on the outside," Dean shook his head, self-deprecatingly. "I never stood a chance. Thanks for being so patient with me. Thank you for showing me that loving you is not something I will ever have to fear."

"I feel like I have been waiting for you for all of my life," Castiel swallowed past the lump in his throat, fighting the urge to click his tongue ring against his teeth. " No matter where I was or who I was with, I never stopped looking for you. Dean, when I saw you, it was immediate. Like my world had been off a step this entire time, but looking at your face made it settle into place. I knew I was meant for you, to marry you before we had even spoken a word. Thank you for finding me and for giving us a chance. I love you with all that I am." 

"Love you, too, Cas."

They inched closer together, bound hands trapped between them as brow rested against brow, tears dripping onto the silky petals dark green vine.

"You are his lock, he is your key," His mother pronounced, " bound forever in love, so mote it be." the words were loud and joyous, and Dean and Castiel could hardly kiss from smiling so hard.

* * *

  
Hours later, tipsy on honeyed lavender wine and the celebration of their love, Dean twirled Castiel around the bonfire in his mother's backyard and smiled at him, soft and sappy. People around them continued to dance and would do so until the early dawn.

"Maybe I'm just buzzed, but I think you might be my soulmate or something," Dean teased, words slightly slurred. 

Castiel only smiled widely, wrapping an arm tight around Dean's back, tugging him in, as his other arm looping around his neck. Castiel angled his face up, lips brushing against Dean's sweetly as he spoke: 

"I told you so," Castiel said, then captured his husband's lips in a needy kiss and lead him into the house.

  
  
  
  


The end


End file.
